TO REALLY SEE II : Surprises
by Goddess
Summary: Sequal to "TO really See".Focuses on what happens with RIley and Quatre. Warning: Pure Sap and FLuff!!


Hi, due to some asking for a sequel to "To Really see..." I decided to write one. Note: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, they are the property of Bandai and Sunrise, But I Do own Riley- and anybody is free to use her as long as they ask permission first. This story begins six month's after the ending of "To Really See." Hope you enjoy it.

Goddess

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Riley felt a small chill run down her back, tossing again on the bed, feeling the emptiness. Groggily, She sat up and looked at the alarm clock - 2:37 am. She decided to get up, pulling one of the blankets around her to try to kill the chills that ran courses over her. She looked around their enormous bedroom and shuddered from the cold and desolate loneliness she felt when he wasn't there. She pulled her blanket around her tighter and walked out into the dark hallway. 

Quatre sat at his desk in the library of his mansion. Typing away furiously at his computer- writing important business documents. His eyes burned from staring at the monitor for so long. He heard a few light foot steps behind him, he turned to see who it was. In the door stood his wife of eight months, Riley. She looked absolutely adorable, he thought. She had a white blanket wrapped around her, her navy blue satin pj's peeking out from under the blanket. Her forest green eyes were half open and her waist-length black hair hung over her shoulders. She made light steps with her bare feet as she walked over to him. Quatre looked at her and melted, He held his arms open to her and she came over, gently sitting in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking up at him half asleep. She looks so innocent- almost like a child, Quatre thought adoringly. Quatre stroked her hair softly,"I got lonely. Will you come to bed soon?" she asked him in a almost child-like voice. His blue eyes gazed into her green ones, then looked down. Quatre looked at the computer, Seriously thinking about going back to bed with her, then decided he must finish his work first. "Aw, Ry-chan, I need to finish these plans before I leave tomorrow. You need your rest, darling, go on back to bed." Quatre spoke softly in to her ear as she stroked her hair. "If you don't want to go, then I'll keep you company." Riley said as she snuggled closer to his muscular body. Quatre looked at her again, she was curled up on his chest, so that he could not reach the keyboard. 'Clever girl,' he thought to himself when realized Riley was trying to keep him from his work so he would go back to bed with her. "I am going to miss you while I am gone, " He spoke softly and kissed her forehead. She smiled "Actually, I am glad you brought that up. Relena asked me if I would like to come stay with her while you were gone, So I thought I would accept her offer." Quatre nodded, knowing how much she hated to be alone and that she did miss her former roommate very much. "That sounds lovely, dear. I hope you two girls have a good time. I'll arrange for some guards to go with you." He said, turning his attention back to the blur of words on the computer screen. Riley looked at him again, "Well, I was actually hoping I could go without the guards. Few people actually know your married, much less want to kidnap me- it is sort of unnecessary." her green eyes pleading as he looked down into them once again. Quatre smiled warmly and caressing her check softly,"You, My dear, are purely rotten. But if it is your wish to go without the guards, it's alright with me. I just worry about you when I can't be there to protect you myself." he brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back affectionately. " But you think the peace minister has enough security staff to watch over a entire army and you very rarely escape the manor Rashid, so I think we will both be safe. Quatre-chan, please come to bed- I can't sleep. "Riley pleaded innocently. Quatre looked again at the blur on the screen again, "I have all the documents written out- I'll just have Ms.Kira type them in the morning." he said, caving in to his desire to follow Riley to bed. He shut the computer off and picked Riley up, She looked at him in surprise. He smiled sheepishly, carried her off to their bedroom. Riley knew what she was in for, she smiled in anticipation.

  
  


The first rays of the dawn came falling into the bay windows of their bedroom. Riley was awake and watching Quatre's beautiful blonde hair sparkle in the early morning sun. He sleeps so gracefully, she thought as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. She looked over at the alarm clock mournfully, hating to disrupt this perfect moment. But it was already nine, and they both must be heading on their destinations if they plan to be on time. She kissed his lips gently, "Quatre, Sweetheart, you must get up now," She whispered in his ear. He stirred softly,smiled and opened his blue eyes "Ummm.. Your beautiful in the morning. Can't we just put the world on hold and stay here?" he asked, reaching for Riley. Riley embraced him, "but the world will not wait,senore. We must be going soon." she reminded him. His smile faded as he sat up and stretched out his body. "Oh must you tease me so," Riley quipped, he smiled and stood up. Quatre chuckled, then gave his wife a long passionate kiss, and walked into the bathroom. Riley decided it was time to get dressed- bathing earlier in the morning, she slipped into the walk-in closet. She walked out wearing a pair of hip-hugging jeans, a fitted t-shirt and one of Quatre's dress suits over the tee with her favorite pair of black boots. Her long silken hair in a braid. Quatre walked out of the bathroom in his normal khaki's, white shirt and vest. He walked over to her, looking at her smiling "ah..so that is where all my dress shirts have been going." She looked at him teasingly, "ah, not like you don't have 50 of them. Well, we gotta go- come on." He smiled and followed her down stairs, thinking about how he'll miss her. A week without her is misery, he thought mournfully.

  
  


At the Airstrip, Quatre Kissed her good bye, and told her that he'd call everyday to check on her. She laughed at him bravely and told him to have a good time with the other guys, and not to get hurt while training with the guys. They shed a few tears between them, then Riley watched as the car took him back to where he had left Sandrock. She boarded their private jet , took off, thinking about how much she loved being a pilot-flying was her great love .... in the beginning. Now that she was married, Quatre asked her to give up test-piloting due to the dangerous nature of the business. So she settled her restlessness by becoming a flight instructor, even though Quatre offered her a position in the Winner Family business- the office career was just not for her. He seemed to understand her need for wide-open spaces and her need for independence, even though He felt bad that the business kept him away all too often. Riley smiled at the thought of her husband, she loved him in his entirety- the way he slept, his manners, the way he held her, the way his eyes sparkled when he was excited. As she landed the plane at The Peacecraft Manor's private airstrip, She noticed Relena and Noin waiting at the tower to meet her. She landed and descended from the plane at a running rate, excited to see her friend. Relena smiled brightly and hugged Riley tightly, "Ry, it has been too long." Riley smiled, breaking the embrace- looking her friend over "Marriage suits you, Relena.," she turned to Noin, "Ms. Noin, you look fantastic as well." Noin nodded and smiled, she liked her sister-in laws friend- she was charming and had done great things for Relena when she had been away. "Well Ladies, shall we go in and have some lunch?" Noin asked her two companions. Relena nodded eagerly and Riley replied ," I am famished. Quatre and I woke up so late that we had to hurry off this morning." So the girls went in the manor to get some lunch. In the kitchen, Relena,Riley and Noin sat around the table making sandwiches since Relena let the manors staff off for the day. Relena sat Next to Riley, putting mayo on her sandwich "So I wonder what the guys are doing about now." She said aloud. Riley smiled at her friend, "probably sitting around talking crap about us." Riley replied putting the pickles on her sandwich while Noin stifled a giggle. "How is Zech's anyway? " Riley asked Noin. Noin's face went sour, "He won't let me do much since I told him I was pregnant. He is always running from one meeting to another- I hardly see him." she stated with slight annoyance in her voice. " awww, but it's only because he cares though. It is kinda the same way with Quatre, He is always in meetings, so occasionally I have to sabotage his time to see him. Usually he's more than happy to reschedule an appointment " Riley stated with a twinkle of mischief in her greens eyes. Now Relena was the one laughing, "You think you got problems, Heero is always doing some mission with the Preventers or helping Duo with his Sweepers. He cannot seem to relax for one minute." Relena smiled and began munching on her sandwich. Riley laughed out loud "Men." is all she could say. The girls continued to eat, chatting about all their recent adventures (except Noin whom was 3 months pregnant)When lunch was over, Noin felt a little nauseous and needed to go rest for a bit, Relena had a short meeting with a dignitary to attend to, so Riley was left to her own devices. Riley also decided that she needed a nap, yawning. 

  
  


Somewhere in space, the five Gundam pilots were meeting aboard a large space ship. They were all sitting in a common room drinking sodas and catching up for lost time after a long training session with their Gundams. Duo sat at the table playing chess with Trowa, Heero was overlooking s blueprint of his Gundam-trying to decide where to put some extra weapons, Wufei sat in the corner -mediating, and Quatre sat on the couch reading a book. The quietness was strange, whenever the pilots usually got together- it was usually a loud affair. Then again, they all had a tough day of training and were all tired. Heero stood up restlessly, and put his blueprint down, rubbing his eyes. At the table, "I win again." Trowa smiled in victory over Duo. "Aw Man." Duo replied sourly, stifling a yawn. Quatre looked up from his book, and smiled. 'Things sure have changed.' he thought. "How is the married life, Heero?" Quatre asked Heero, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that hung about the room. Heero looked at him, " She is always busy with one meeting after another. I see her very little actually." Quatre smirked and looked down at his book again. "I was surprised that you were the first to get married. How did you get with Riley that quick?" Duo asked from the table, Trowa setting up another game. Quatre sighed, "It is a strange story. After you guys left and Zechs had Relena sent back- I decided I wanted to stay with Riley at the hospital to see if she would pull through. She was in really bad shape and the doctor's did all the could do to help her, so all I could do is sit by her and hold her hand until she died or woke up. I just kept talking to her, telling her I wanted to show her the world and asking her not to leave me, and in a day or so of this- she woke up. She laughed at me when I told her that I wanted show her the world." Quatre sipped his soda and looked back down at his book, " about three days after the battle I thought I would go back to her house to pick up some of her belongings before she was released the next day. When I reached her house, I found the house had been caved in after the bombings. When I got back to the hospital, I hadn't the heart to tell her that her home had been destroyed after all she had been through. So, the next day- I asked her if I could take her on a much needed vacation for her to recover- she agreed. We spent a couple of days in Arabia, then a week in Ireland and then, we spent three days in Greece- where we just decided in Rome we wanted to get married." Quatre finished his story, everyone was now paying attention, except for Wufei who was still deep into mediating. Duo looked up from his game, "Yeah, I suggested eloping to Hilde, but she wasn't up for it." he said moving is chess piece. Quatre looked up at Duo with a chuckle, "Yeah, well it was easier. With 29 of my sisters there- I am afraid Riley would have ran out of the church screaming before the wedding could begin. I think it was easier on Riley as well, not having to deal with the fact her father would not be there to give her away-it would be hard to face if we had a large wedding." Heero nodded, "Relena had issues with that. Zechs and Noin had to talk us out of eloping, actually Zechs threatened me to get that idea out of the picture." his monotone voice had a hint of laughter in it. Quatre decided it was time to call it quits for the evening, He stood up and walked out of the room. Duo looked up a Trowa, "what's up with him?" he asked and Trowa shrugged, going about making his next move.

  
  


  
  


In his Quarters. Quatre turned his sleek lap top on and sent a transmission to Riley's Laptop in the Cing kingdom. Riley heard her laptop make a few beeping noises, turning toward it - pointing and flipping pushing a button on the small remote control, she saw Quatre's image come across the screen. Riley's eyes lit up with delight, "Quatre! I didn't expect you to contact me this soon- but I am glad you did." She walked over an sat at the vanity where the computer resting. Quatre's eyes shined softly-watching his wife brush her long silken hair out from space. "I just missed you, So I am a little early. How was your flight?" He asked her over the distance, she smiled at him as she brushed her hair free, it falling all around her. "Oh it was fine- just missed having company. How was yours? Is space as beautiful as it was before?" She looked at the screen wistfully, wishing she could be with him. He just smiled sweetly at her through the screen, "It is indeed beautiful, but it would be more fun if you were with me. Alas it is only for a few days , then I will be home and we'll take a few days off to ourselves." She Looked up at the screen her green eyes shining ," You Promise?" She teased with a mischievous smile spreading across her face. He caught on to her thought, and looked back to her with a smile. "Well, that can be arranged. Riley, are you alright? You look pale." He spoke quietly to her, noticing the dark rings around her normally sparkling green eyes. She squirmed in her seat a bit, she did feel a little bad, but she did not want him to know. "I think I caught a stomach flu but don't worry about me. Have fun with the guys, I know how much fun male bonding can be. Blowing things up and talking junk about us." She teased. He smiled back and they said their goodnights, then ended the transmission. Riley sighed looking at the computer- suddenly feeling a bit queasy herself. She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

  
  


The next morning. Relena sat at the Kitchen table watching her friend play with her fruit loops. Relena eyed Riley, noticing dark circles under her normally vibrant green eyes and a certain paleness to her skin. "Riley, are you alright?" She asked her friend, concerned. Riley smiled at her weakly, "I think I picked up the stomach Flu or something. I have been a little nauseous since last night."Just then Noin walked in the kitchen, noticing Riley's state. "You look sick, are you alright?" Noin asked her with concern. Riley shook her head. "What's wrong then?" Noin replied, searching the cabinets for a decent breakfast- finally settling on a bagel. Riley shrugged, " I feel really tired and nauseous- but I am a pilot and have had jet lag before. This is definitely not jet lag." Noin looked the younger girl over- studying her appearance, "We can get my doctor to have a look at you. I have an idea what it could be,". After breakfast, Noin escorted Riley to the doctor Zechs kept on premise for her. The doctor took a bit of blood and some other samples, the dragging Relena and Noin in to the test lab with him-leaving Riley to her own thoughts. A few minutes later, They came back in to the examining room, Relena was smiling like the cat that ate the canary, and Noin giving her a quiet grin. Riley looked at their faces with faux horror, "You guys are smiling? Am I going to die?" she teased them weakly. Noin sat down next to Riley on the huge chair, looking Riley into the eyes. "Have you and Quatre discussed children yet?" Riley looked up at her surprised, "No." shocked her voice trembled. "You might want to. Welcome to the wonderful world of pregnancy." Noin chuckled, and threw one of her pre-natal vitamins at her."It'll make you feel better." Riley looked at the little pink pill with disgust, she shallowed it with a even worse face. Relena looked at Riley, "How you think Quatre will take it?" She asked inquisitively. Riley shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. We just got the point that we are really comfortable with each other, It was love at first sight with him, but when I married him I barely really knew him." Relena smiled at her warmly. "You were in for some surprises, eh?" Riley laughed out loud as the trio sat down in the parlor of the manor. "I guess you could say that. He was with me every moment I was in the hospital and then he took me on a tour of the world. But when I married him I knew I was head over heels for him, but the surprises really came in when we returned to "Our" Home. Where I was promptly whisked off to meet his 29 sisters, which all of them are wonderful, but it took me three days to get away from them. " Noin looked at Relena, and then at Riley. "Wow." is all Noin could say. "Well what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Riley ask her friends. Relena looked at her watch-" I took the day off from the office. So I thought maybe a girls day out? Hilde, Sally and Catherine should be here soon." Noin and Riley looked at each other, nodded to each other in agreement."Sounds good, well , I better go change into something decent to go out in then." Noin agreed, then walked to her bedroom. Relena looked at Riley, Riley looked over at Relena- "Ditto" They said in unison, then bursting out in laughter.

  
  


The week passed by quickly- All the girls had decided to hang out together while their men had left for the week. Pretty soon, the week was almost over. Relena , Catherine and Noin spent a day shopping, while Sally, Hilde and Riley spent their extra time tinkering about the engine compartments of a few planes. Riley and Hilde hit it off automatically- having similar interests . Sally had been great, telling Riley what she could do about feeling sluggish or how to overcome the morning sickness. But everyone had asked her the same question , "What are you going to Tell Quatre?" Tonight was the last night Riley would be staying. Tomorrow She was going back home. To Quatre. She sighed in happiness, she wanted to see him again so badly, but she also didn't know what to tell him about the baby. Touching her stomach gingerly, 'Our Baby' she thought to herself before the all too familiar feeling of nausea rolled over her again. She ran to the bathroom and was in the process of losing her dinner when she heard foot steps enter the room. Quatre glanced around the room, Relena said she was in here, he thought to himself wearily. He winced hearing the unmistakable soft sounds coming from the bathroom. He stepped in the rest room to find his wife crouched over the toilet, he kneeled down and held her long tresses back for her. "Feeling a little sick ,eh?" He asked her with concern in his voice. She stood up and washed her face, then swished with listerine an then hugged him tightly. Quatre held her, stroking her hair. Riley broke their embrace- walking to the bedroom and laying down on the bed. Quatre sat down next to her, she laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes. He looked down at her, and smiled, "Ry-chan, I have missed you. What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back. She moaned softly, "Quatre, do you remember a lot about your parent's?" he sighed thoughtfully, "Yes. My father was less than pleased when I decided to be a Gundam Pilot. He was angry with me when he was murdered." He told her a few moments later, a painful spark crossed his eyes as he thought of his father. Riley looked up at him, sorry for bringing up the painful memory, "no, I meant in the sense of the way they were parents. Where they good parents?" Quatre looked down at her curiously, "Riley, what are you getting at?" She sat up and looked him deep in his blue eyes, "Quatre, your going to be a father." He turned a shade paler with surprise. After the initial shock wore off, he pulled her closer and touched her belly gently. "Oh Riley, This is wonderful. Thank you." Quatre whispered softly in her ear and kissed her neck. Riley closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, just enjoying his body heat. "I think your going to be a wonderful mother," He rubbed her back slowly and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. A tear under Riley's eye, "But I don't know how. I never saw my mother- I lived on my own since I was ten." She whispered aloud softly. Quatre looked down at his wife with uncertainty, He knew she was in pain but he felt helpless- not knowing how to help her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he made her lie down, "shh.. Everything will be fine. Just remember I am right here with you and I am not going to let anything bad happen." he spoke to her, carefully rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep.

  
  


In her dream,

  
  


Riley walked around the old house. She sighed a sigh of relief- she was home. Relena's prized roses swayed in the wind, still in bloom as . She wandered in to the house, glancing about the rooms. She sat on the old worn velvet couch, lying back and closing her eyes- taking in the familiarity of the place. A thought came to her- she stood up- walking into her old room. She opened the closet door, jumped to the side quickly as a avalanche of assorted things fell to the floor, then bent to the ground to search for her prize. Shifting through the mountain of jackets, stuffed animals, tennis equipment- she found it, a large leather photo album. It had been her fathers, she ran her hand over the smooth black cover, almost afraid to open it- as if it were a precious artifact that was not to be disturbed. She opened the cover slowly and stared at the large picture in the middle of the page, a young woman with medium length indigo black hair and large violet eyes stared back at her. The woman wore a short, simple white slip dress and was sitting in a garden of blooming flowers- smiling sweetly at the person behind the camera. The caption under the picture read, " Mary Katherine Sans,"- Riley recognized the name, the young woman was her mother.

  
  


Riley sat straight up in the bed, careful not to wake Quatre. She watched her husband sleep for a while, he was so peaceful- no doubt he had been tired. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table- 3:35 am it declared. At this moment- she knew what she wanted to do. She decided that she would fly back to her old house, she wanted the picture album. She wanted her child to know what their Grandparents were like, or at least what they looked like. She slipped out of bed quietly and dressed quickly. She had threw on a pair of jeans and one of Quatre's dress shirts he had left hanging over the desk chair from the night before. Riley looked at her watch, 'I can do this and be back in a couple of hours, he'll never even realize I'm gone.', she thought as she watched Quatre sleep peacefully for a moment. She walked over to the bed, leaning over the bed- she kissed his cheek softly- he smiled and curled up closer to his pillow in his sleep. 'Awww' She thought to herself as she took the stairs from the balcony of their room to the courtyard. She hurried her way to the air path- in hopes of finding pieces of her past so that she may save it for the future.

  
  


Relena sat at the kitchen table, chasing her fruit loops with the spoon- deep in thought. A bad feeling had come over Relena since early in the morning and she felt a deep sense of unrest- all though she could not pinpoint the cause of the disturbance. A bewildered Quatre entered the kitchen, plopping down in the chair across from Relena, "have you seen Riley this morning?" he asked with a yawn. Relena looked up from her breakfast, questioningly, "no, I haven't. She isn't with you?" Quatre's blue eyes now grew wide with worry , "I thought she had got up early to do something with you." Relena stood up to go ask the guards if they had seen Riley when Rashid ( Quatre's bodyguard) walked into the room. "Master Quatre, Your jet is missing. The control Tower personnel said that Miss Riley took off from here in it about 3:30 am this morning. The controller said she mentioned that she would return here before 10 am."Quatre looked at Rashid with uncertainty- then glanced at Relena as Heero stumbled into the kitchen. Relena looked a little nervous, "She really shouldn't be pilot in her condition. She has been a bit upset since the doctor told her the news." Heero was the confused one now, "what's wrong with her?"He asked, eating a bit of Relena's barely touched breakfast. "Riley is with child," Relena informed her husband- Heero's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Quatre looked at his watch -11:39 it read, "Did she say anything about where she was going?" Rashid saw the concern in Quatre's usually relaxed features, " The controller only said she had mentioned needing something from home." Quatre closed his eyes and suddenly knew where Riley had gone, "Riley went back to her old house." Relena looked up at Quatre in surprise, "How do you know that?" He sighed, "She was talking about her family last night- so I just have a sinking feeling that is where she went." Heero was the next to break the silence, " I thought you said the house was caved in." Quatre cast his gaze to the ground, "It is", hearing this Relena gasped. Relena stood up quickly, "then we gotta go find her. She'll be destroyed when she sees that- and she may get hurt." Heero and Quatre nodded in agreement- following Relena to the airstrip.

  
  


Riley walked down the street, noticing the beauty of the old neighborhood. The flowers were in bloom- their smell filled the air with a pleasant fragrance as the sounds of children playing filled the silence. Riley smiled to herself as she turned to look at her home, but her smile quicky faded. The house had been destroyed, the roof had fallen in- metal shrapnel laid about the yard. She walked closer to the dilapidated porch- a single white rose with a note laid on the crumbling stairs. She opened the Note, 

  
  


Ladies,

  
  


Grandma said it is good to remember the nice ladies that saved our lives.

We think about you and pray for you everyday.

  
  


Love,

Sammy and grandma

  
  
  
  


Riley's green eyes welled up with tears as she read the note. She carried the rose as she walked around the shattered house , in the back yard- only one of Relena's roses grew alone. Riley searched for a stable opening to the house, seeing the back door was still uncluttered- she looked up at the once beautiful two story house that now was reduced to a war-scorn ruin. She felt a nervous feeling as she walked into the open part of the house, she stepping around the rubble carefully- until she found what has her room. She was relieved to find the closet still standing. 'Just like my dream.' she told herself as she opened the door and jumped out of the way for the avalanche of things to fall out. But in this case, her dream had failed her- because this action led to a support beam falling on to Riley, rendering her unconscious in the debris. Her head however, landed softly on to a large black leather book that had fallen out of the closet.

  
  


Quatre screamed Riley's name, desperately searching for some sign of her. Relena and Heero searched the rubble of the house in the front of the house. Relena surveyed the sight of her former home, " The doors are unaccessible from the front- maybe she decided not to risk it and is on her way back now. " Quatre shook his head, " I know Riley and she came here for something. She would try to find it- no matter the danger involved". The trio continued to search for a entrance in until they found the back door. Quatre Was the first in, searching the open rooms for her. Walking into a half open room, he noticed a long braid poking out from a pile of debris. His heart rate quickened, as he worked to free the person from the beams that held then to the floor. He let out a sob as she saw his young wife's pretty face covered in blood. Heero and Relena now were helping him uncover Riley, freeing her- Quatre picked up her lifeless body and hurried her out of the house. Just as Heero stepped out of the backdoor, the roof finished completely falling in-causing quite a noise. Relena looked back at Heero with a sigh of relief, "Good thing we all got out safely." Heero nodded, looking at the strange black book that he picked up from where Riley's head was lying. He didn't know why had picked the thing up, but he just felt that he needed to. Relena was holding him as Quatre had laid Riley on the soft grass-examining her wounds. The beam had landed on her back- causing her to have a hard blow to the back. Quatre's heart was racing as he checked her for broken bones, he also feared for their child that lay within her. "Nothing appears broken, but everything can be confirmed

when the paramedics arrive." Quatre spoke aloud, voice devoid of emotions. Heero and Relena just held each other, looking on helplessly. Heero silently thanking the stars it wasn't Relena in the house with Riley. Riley's eyes fluttered open, she smiled a little when she saw Quatre, "ah, my good intentions went bad once again." she whispered. Quatre leaned in close to her, stroking her bloody cheek "shh.It's ok. Just hang with us- you'll be ok." Riley closed her eyes again- involuntarily drifting away into the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rain fell in sheets, the guests stood in the rain- the rain hiding their tears. The Priest stood in front of the casket, telling the world of the good deeds of one Riley Katherine Sans-Winner. The dark sky seemed to feel his emotions as the guests walked away from the casket and the casket was lowered into the cold grounded. Quatre silently screamed in his mind, praying for all of this to stop, he felt a hand on his shoulder- it was Heero. Heero shook his head quietly, "To Violent beginnings come violent ends." is all he said before walking away. 

  
  


Quatre suddenly woke up to someone shaking him, opening his blue eyes he saw he was in the living room of the Peacecraft manor. Relena stood in front of him, She smiled at him weakly "She is awake now and asking for you. Noin's doctor said she was ok- just a little bruised. The baby's fine". Quatre let out a sigh of relief, it was all just a dream- His beautiful Riley was alive. He stood up quickly and ran to the top of the stairs, then turning to Relena- "thank you" he told her gratefully. Relena nodded, "I owed her- she saved my rear many times before- it was just my turn."then walked off to find Heero. Quatre thought about Relena's comment for a moment, then walked in to the room Riley was in. Riley was hobbling about the room- packing her clothes back into her suitcase. Quatre stood in the doorway, watching her. She was so determined to do what was necessary alone- even when she needed help. "Can I help?" He finally spoke up, She stopped for a moment- giving him a look. He stepped closer to her, picking her up and placing her gently on the bed. She sighed as he sat next to her, pulling her on to his lap. Nuzzling her ear, he asked her "are you alright?" She sighed quietly, " Yeah- my pride is just hurt though, I can't believe that I can keep doing these idiotic things. I just get these ideas. I wanted to get something from home so that when the baby grows up I can show then what it's grandparents was like. It was a stupid Idea." She almost whispered. He stroked her hair, "It's not a stupid idea. I just wish you would tell me these things before you go do them- maybe I would like to help you." She looked up into his blue eyes- seeing the worry that had clouded them for the last six hours slowly drain away, she felt a pang of guilt for causing him to worry. Tears filled her green eyes, "I am so sorry Quatre, I didn't want to cause you this trouble. I thought my intentions were good and that I could be back before you noticed I was missing." The dam inside her broke and the tears fell. Quatre chuckled warmly, wiping her tears gently with his hand, "That's my girl, independent as you are stubborn. Heero found this where you were lying and thought you might want it." He handed her a large black leather photo album. Riley gasped with surprise, "this is exactly what I wanted," she breathed. Quatre smiled to she her happy. He gave her a gentle hug and helped her finish packing for their departure later on that day. 

  
  


At the airstrip, Riley thanked Relena and Heero for saving her yet again. Relena had just laughed and said she owed her. Riley had hugged Heero, much to his surprise, and thanked him for the photo album. For once, Heero had smiled when another girl other than Relena hugged him. Quatre promised to contact all of them when it came time for the baby, Noin promised to do the same and they all said their good byes. For Riley, it was bittersweet-It was painful for him but in her mind she wanted to go home. Her pride still hurt, so much- she left Rashid to pilot the plane home. Quatre just sat beside her, watching her kick herself- but he knew that there was nothing he could do but watch and let her frustrations run their course. As they flew over their desert mansion, she turned to him and smiled sweetly, "We're home." Quatre leaned over, giving Riley a passionate kiss. He was glad to see she finally had found a place she liked to call home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


********************Epilogue**************************

Eight Months later,

  
  


Quatre stood by the fireplace, playing his violin as Riley sat on the couch by the fire reading her book. She halfway closed her eyes, taking in the sweet music. She loved it when Quatre played violin before- but now he did it out of necessity. The violin usually was the only thing that would calm the unborn child in her abdomen. Trowa had joked that music calms the savage beast, so playfully- they had began referring to the unborn baby as "Beast"(Quatre had protested at first, but later began to see the humor in it when he began to have play the violin for her more.). Riley winced in pain, this pain was not the usual kicking pain, it was different. Suddenly, she felt the sickening gush of her water breaking. Quatre noticed her facial features, seeing her trying to hide her pain from him. He put down the violin, walking over to her. "Ry-chan, are you ok?" He asked her, worry once again clouding his crystal blue eyes. Riley bit her lip and shook her head, "Beast wants out," she spoke softly pointing at her stomach. Quatre's eyes grew big as saucers and a tone of panic grew in his voice," It's time? But it's too early." She chucked as she felt another wave of pain, "Beast thinks it isn't. It wants out." Quatre picked her up, carrying her quickly to the medical room the Midwife he had hired had set up. The midwife, Delanda, smiled as he carried Riley through the door" So a little early is it?" she said as she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. Riley looked at Quatre now with wide eyes at the sound. Quatre was rushed out of the room, and after a hour of pacing the floor outside the door of the room- he went to his office to call the others. 

  
  


Three Hours later,

  
  


Relena, Heero, Duo, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, Trowa and a very nervous Quatre stood outside of the medical room. Quatre paced the floor- Hilde joked if he paced any faster there would be a hole worn in the floor. No sounds could be heard from the medical room, that worried Quatre. Finally, Delanda appeared at the door with a bundle in a blue blanket. Everyone stood up to see what sex the baby was, Heero pushed Quatre in front. Delanda, carefully put the little baby in Quatre's arms, "Congratulations, Dad, you have a healthy baby boy. Mom is fine- just resting." Quatre caressed the little boy's cheek gently with a finger tip. The baby boy looked up at him with his mother's forest green eyes. Everyone in the room crowded over his shoulder to see the child. Relena chucked in the background "He has your blonde hair I see," she laughed, noticing the little one's tufts of blonde hair. "What's his name?" Trowa asked quietly. Quatre studied the sleeping child's face, "Israel Julian" he spoke up. Eventually after about thirty minutes of awwing and oohing over Israel, Delanda took Israel back to his incubator. Everyone had decided to go rest for a bit, Quatre went into the medical room, where Riley lay on a bed sleeping. Quatre stroked the strands of black hair from her face. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled, "did you see him? He is beautiful- not fitting of the name Beast"she quipped weakly. Quatre gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "yes, he is. Our little Israel." He put his arms around her and held her closed to him. Riley snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feel of his warm body. Delanda walked in with Israel , whom was crying. Delanda looked at Riley, "he is hungry- are you up to feeding now?" the Midwife asked. Riley nodded and she fed Israel. After Israel was fed and resting quietly in his mothers arm's, Delanda pulled a camera out of nowhere it seemed. "Now smile, this is one for my album". Quatre smiled as he held his family, a family of his own- he thought to himself as the camera flashed.

  
  


***********************Fini***************************************

  
  


R&R very much appreciated. Flames? Questions comments??

  
  


Thanks for reading.


End file.
